<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Freckles by somethingscarlet13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23211016">Freckles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingscarlet13/pseuds/somethingscarlet13'>somethingscarlet13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, Freckles, Kissing, M/M, Morning After</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:43:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23211016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingscarlet13/pseuds/somethingscarlet13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Freckles are just kisses from angels</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Freckles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It takes Crowley a week to notice the freckles. </p><p> </p><p>He’s only been dating Aziraphale for a week, officially that is, and he’s getting dressed in his best suit to take his angel, his <em>boyfriend</em>, to the ritz. Sure they’ve gone together plenty of times, but this time it will be a real official date. </p><p> </p><p>He’s tucking down the collar of his dress shirt when he sees them, scattered across the right side of his neck and collarbone. There’s so many of them, like a little forest, and he briefly wonders how he got them. They’ve never been there before. </p><p> </p><p>He is snapped out of his thoughts by a knock on the door that he knows is Aziraphale, so he grabs his coat and doesn’t think any more about it. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Four days later, there are more. </p><p> </p><p>This time the freckles are scattered all across Crowley’s face and down one arm. </p><p> </p><p>How do they keep appearing? And why? He isn’t making any changes to his human body, and this doesn’t seem like something hell would do. </p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t mind them, not really, but it’s irritating that he doesn’t know why they’re there. </p><p> </p><p>But it’s a foolish thing to think about, and soon he is distracted by something else and forgets all about them for now.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Crowley is curled up on a couch in Aziraphale’s bookshop, in Aziraphale’s lap, and the angel, <em>his</em> angel, is kissing him like the worlds going to end a second time. </p><p> </p><p>“I love you,” he slurs, drunk on love, heart soaring when Aziraphale pulls away to give him an award-winning smile. </p><p> </p><p>“I love you too,” Aziraphale tells him before diving back in, kissing Crowley’s lips over and over before trailing kisses down his chin to his chest, undoing the buttons so he can kiss lower and lower. </p><p> </p><p>He stopped at Crowley’s waistband, peppering kisses there and then moving back up Crowley’s chest, kissing as much of Crowley as he could reach. </p><p> </p><p>“I love you,” Aziraphale said again, crashing their lips together. He kissed Crowley’s nose. “Would you like to move this up to the bedroom my love?”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley’s head was spinning. “Yes please.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>The next morning Crowley woke up in Aziraphale’s arms. </p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale smelled good, like old books and baked sweets, and Crowley inhaled deeply before beginning to wiggle out of his angel’s grip. </p><p> </p><p>“Where’re you going?” mumbled Aziraphale, reaching out to find Crowley. </p><p> </p><p>Crowley kissed his head. “Just to the bathroom angel. I’ll be right back.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley sat at the end of the bed for just a moment to admire Aziraphale. The angel was soft and plump and, well, perfect. There was no other word for it, Aziraphale was perfect. </p><p> </p><p>Crowley got up and went to the bathroom. </p><p> </p><p>He passed by the mirror and did a double-take with a shout.</p><p> </p><p>Freckles <em>everywhere</em>. </p><p> </p><p>Across his shoulders and face, down his chest and arms, all along his legs, and when he turned around there were more down his back and even across his ass. </p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale flung open the door. “What is it? What’s wrong?” </p><p> </p><p>Crowley gestured to himself. “Freckles!” He sputtered. “They’re everywhere! How do they keep appearing?” </p><p> </p><p>He stopped when he saw the look on Aziraphale’s face. He was grinning ear to ear. </p><p> </p><p>“What? What is it? What’s with that look?” </p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale smiled wider. “Oh Crowley, those are from <em>me</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley looked utterly confused.</p><p> </p><p>“Freckles are kisses from angels,” Aziraphale explained. “And we did do quite a bit of kissing last night.” He blushed at the memory. </p><p> </p><p>“They’re.....from you?”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale nodded. “Here, let me show you.” </p><p> </p><p>He stepped forward and took Crowley’s hand, kissing the palm. </p><p> </p><p>At first, nothing happened, but then a tiny freckle began to appear. It grew bigger and darker, and then it stopped. </p><p> </p><p>Now it was Crowley who was smiling ear to ear. He looked from his hand to Aziraphale. “Give me more.” He kissed Aziraphale passionately. “Cover me in them.” Another passionate kiss. “Please angel.” </p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale looked at him with all the love in the world. </p><p> </p><p>“Happily.” </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>